successionuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ishmael
"It seems the Union's doggies have come out to play. Let's teach them to play dead." ~ Ishmael confronting JSF Cerberus with his brother, Muhammad al-Syed. '' 'Abdullah al-Syed', more commonly known by his nickname of '''Ishmael', is a commissioned officer of the Holy Republic of Drunia military, as well as one of their most dangerous Ark Pilots. He, along with his brother, Muhammad al-Syed, have been classed as Hyper Lethal Vectors by the Union Department of Investigation and the Union of Free Lands Military. He pilots the Ark Odysseus. Appearance Ishmael Ishmael is a man of average height and athletic build, standing at 5'10". He, like most Drunians, is dark-skinned and possesses brown eyes, and black, wavy hair. He has a scar underneath his right eye as a result of a piece of shrapnel grazing him in his earlier days. Odysseus Odysseus is a light Ark that stands at 15 feet tall. It is humanoid in appearance, much more so than most other Arks, and its color scheme consists of white, black and sandy brown. On its head are two spikes pointing outwards that act as radio receptors. Personality Ishmael Despite his high ranking and undeniable effectiveness on the field, Ishmael can be described as laid-back and even a bit childish, so much so that it has lead him to trouble with superiors more than once. Ishmael, unsurprisingly, has a more sadistic side to him. He enjoys psychological warfare, and can be described as a master at it, some of his most disturbing acts including hanging dead Union soldiers on polls or nailing them onto crosses around FOBs he is overlooking, or spreading their entrails around streets, all in order to break the morale of his enemies or to cause them to feel fear. He does not take prisoners, unless he intends to torture them for information. Because of this, he is selected for siege operations, but is not considered suitable for valuable target extraction. Ishmael is also extremely nationalistic, viewing any country outside of Drunia as inferior and weak, especially the Federation of Atlan. Odysseus Odysseus is interesting in the fact that it has picked up a sadistic attitude from its user. It can be heard replicating human laughter when tearing apart infantry and other Arks, and will become restless when not fighting. It has been conditioned to see any enemy Ark as 'inferior', often stating this to the opposing Ark pilot or sometimes to the Ark directly, should it have some form of sentience - this denotes a heavy sense of pride, another rarity among Arks. A downside to this is that Odysseus and its pilot have a habit of playing around with their victims, which can lead to sticky situations for Ishmael and Odysseus. Loadout (Pilot) Primary Weapons * 'Metalstorm' A-12g (2): 12 gauge 10 round mag | Full Auto 300 RPM | N/A Secondary Weapons * 'Shredder' SR-410 x2 (4): '''.410 Gauge 5 round cylinder | Semi-Auto | 263m/s (~863 ft/s) Utilities and Augmentations * '''Fleas (1): Independent autonomous explosive drones.You will gain 3 of these, and each autonomously tracks targets and blow up within a 1m radius unless they are destroyed. * Polarized Lenses (1): '''Lenses on your Ark pilot's helmet are polarized, greatly reducing the disorientation received from flashbangs and other bright sources of light. * '''Screamer Mines (1): '''Disc-like mines place onto the ground. Once a target enters its radius, the mine will be lifted into the air by a gas propulsion system and emit a deafening 170dB "screaming" noise, temporarily deafening and potentially permanently damaging the hearing anyone in the vicinity. Loadout (Ark) '''Light Ark Resource Cost: '''15 HUD/Visual * '''Enhanced Vision (5): Can zoom up to 10x magnification. Gain night optics. * Thermal Vision (5): Standard Thermal Vision. * Passive Sonar (5): An infrasonic sound detector that actively relays noise and converts it into an image. Utility * Automatic Eject (5): '''If the Ark sustains critical damage, then a failsafe is activated wherein the pilot is automatically ejected from the Ark in order to prevent the pilot taking damage from the Ark's destruction. * '''Rocket Pack (10): '''Installed boosters on the back of an Ark that allow it to rocket-jump in a 10 meter forward arc. Defense * '''Chaff Explosive (5): Create a 15m radius cloud of chaff particles to disrupt targeting and vision. Weaponry * Medium Ballistics: 13mm - 15mm machine guns and rifles, and 20mm sniper rifles count in this category. Providing good piercing power and a high rate of fire for anti-ark warfare, these guns are not suited to anti-infantry due to their high recoil. * 15x114mm Multi-Purpose Assault Rifle: '''The jack of allt rades for Ark weaponry. Excellent or a pointman's weapon, effective at a medium to close range. Has very controllable recoil, but its ammo is on the lower side. '''15x114mm | 650 RPM | 1,005 m/s (~3,297 ft/s) ** Underbarrel Grenade Launcher Attachment (5): '''An under barrel grenade launcher attachment that allows the user to fire out 60mm HE grenades from the launcher. The grenades explode on impact and send metal pellets in all directions, damaging the Ark and infantry nearby. * '''Melee Weaponry: '''Melee weapons designed to be used by and damage Arks. ** '''Dual Daggers (10): '''Two downsized versions of the Arkslayer blade, resized for one-handed use, these daggers are built for mobility and piercing power. * '''Class 5 Experimental Weapons: '''The pinnacle of technology, these weapons are absolute forces of destruction. Capable of wiping out squadrons of infantry and destroying Ark machines and tanks alike in little time. But be warned, if these weapons were to malfunction, it could lead to catastrophic results for the user. * '''Plasma Flamethrower (25): Allows the wielder to spray a 5m (16ft) wide and 6m (19ft) long cone of superheated plasma from their position. Good for melting large groups of ground troops. If an Ark has Temperature Resistance, then they will take considerably less damage, though cannot survive sustained fire. Fire can be sustained for up to 15 seconds. Due to it weight, only one canister of fuel can be carried on an Ark at a time. Background IS THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION COMPILED BY THE UDI. THEY ARE STILL CURRENTLY RESEARCHING ABDULLAH AL-SYED'S PAST. Abdullah al-Syed's past is shrouded in mystery, and not many know where he came from or who his parents even were. It has however been confirmed that he is of Drunian origin, and was born sometime during 2214, has a brother named Muhammad al-Syed (who pilots the super-heavy class Ark Heracles) and was drafted into the Drunian military when he was 20 years old. "Ishmael" has been sighted on the fields many times, and his presence on the field usually means at least one Ark Pilot will perish. His most notable feat was when he single-handedly took down two members of JSF Cerberus by himself, which, along with his brother killing an additional two members of Cerberus, lead to the liquidation of the JSF. This has put him near the top of the UDI's watchlist, and has made him a primary target for the UFL's military forces, along with his brother. Training and Relevant Experience INFORMATION AVAILABLE Trivia * Ishmael gets his name from the son of Abraham in Abrahamic religions (Christianity, Judaism and Islam). * Ishmael's Ark, Odysseus, gets its name from the Greek legend and hero of Homer's epic, Odyssey. * There are rumors that Ishmael's work on the field, specifically when he killed two members of JSF Cyclops, as put him under the eye of Unit 19, along with his brother. Category:Ark Pilots Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Holy Republic of Drunia Category:Goobicus' Roster